momentos seddie
by Pretud
Summary: Drabbles basados en momentos seddie de Icarly
1. Piloto

-hola ,¿Invitaste al tonto?

_Freddie Benson,no me sorprende que estes aquí. Harias cualquier cosa por Carly. Quizas piensas que asi se dara cuenta de lo feliz que podrias hacerla y se eche a tus brazos._

-no sabia que esó iba a estar presente.

_por una extraña razon te enamoraste de ella aun sabiendo que nunca te corresponderia. Desearias que no fuese asi pero en el fondo lo sabes._

_-¡_ella!, soy una ella freddie, soy una chica.

_No solo lo sabes. Lo has aceptado. Estar con ella te hace feliz. Para ti su amistad es un valioso premio de consolacion. Te conformas solo con eso._

-ni se te ocurra tocar algo de mi equipo bruja!

_Pero yo no estoy ciega. La felicidad que ahora sientes pronto se convertira en infelicidad. ¿acaso crees que Carly no fijara en otros chico?.cuando te deje de lado tu alegria se transformara en tristeza. Lo que no sabes es que la infelicidad no se aislara en ti, se expandera por las personas a las que le importas._

-carly jamas va amarte niño

_me voy a encargar de recordartelo siempre, porque tengo la esperanza de que te daras cuenta por mi antes de que tu lo descubras por ti mismo. Aunque eso suponga que me odies._


	2. Quiero Salir con Freddie

Sam Pucket tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse al encontrarse con Freddie cuando ella salia de la casa de Carly. Si algo duele mas que ver a la persona que amas irse con otra es ver a esa persona hundida por su culpa.

-tenias razón. Ella solo me estaba utilizando. He sido un estúpido.

Ella lo intuyo desde el principio. Intento evitar que pasase de la única forma que sabe. Burlándose de el. Ridiculizandole para que pensase que era una mala idea. Diciéndole que jamas una chica se enamoraría de el. Pero ella sabe que eso es mentira. Vaya si lo sabe.

-no estés triste Freddie. Esa chica es una estúpida. No te convenía.

¿Por que no paras de hacerte daño Freddie?. Piensa Sam. Primero Carly y ahora Valerie. Ella desearía que el fuese feliz. Incluso lejos de ella. Porque Sam es fuerte. Puede tragarse la tristeza y sonreír y puede odiar cuando lo que desea es otra cosa. Es lo que ha hecho con el desde el día que lo conoció. Desde que noto como miraba a su mejor amiga. Desde que comprendió que jamas estaría con ella.

-toma tus 20 pavos. Ganaste la apuesta. Jamas le gustare a una chica.

Ella coge el billete y el se marcha a su casa cabizbajo. Ella no dice nada porque si Sam Pucket es experta en algo ademas de la comida es en estropearlo todo, en hacer lo contrario de lo que de verdad le gustaría. Puede que no pueda consolar a Freddie, pero ella sabe como consolarse a si misma. Valerie se las va a pagar.

Y Sam se marcha, no sin antes meter el billete por debajo de la puerta de la casa de los Benson. Una apuesta es una apuesta.


	3. el primer beso

Freddie no entiende a Sam. Freddie no entiende a las chicas en general. Pero en especial a Sam. Porque cuando la conocio ella le odiaba. Ella parecia disfrutar haciendole daño. Ella parecia disfrutar haciendo daño a la gente. Pero en especial haciendole daño a el.

Con el tiempo creyó saber el motivo de su comportamiento. Freddie sabia que la vida de Sam no era facil. Nunca lo fue. Pero ella parecia siempre tan feliz, tan despreocupada y segura si misma.

Quizas solo era una mascara. Freddie pensó en cuando ella salió con Jonas. Le parecio que ella fingía su enamoramiento, como si intentara convencerse a si misma de su propia felicidad.

Puede que ella no le odiase realmente, sino que necesitaba odiarlo. Puede que no hubiese rencor y desprecio, sino tristeza e inseguridad.

Entonces el recuerda lo que le ha hecho. Su odio parece tan sincero y puro. Es como si saliese directamente de su alma. Quizas ella le aborrezca de verdad. Puede que solo le soporte por Carly. Deberia alejarse de ella pues estan condenados a sufrirse mutuamente.

Freddie despierta bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando nota unos golpes en el cristal. Y la ve alli, dedicandole una sonrisa triste. Como si se arrepintiese de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar. Entonces se olvida de todo.


	4. Creo que se dieron un beso

Freddie la estuvo esperando despues de que se marchasen los policias. Tenía que hablar con Sam. Ella salió de la residencia de los Shay y le contempló sin parecer para nada sorprendida.

-¿podemos hablar un momento Sam?

-pues mira si me das a elegir...

-es sobre nuestro beso...sobre lo que nos preguntó Carly.

-¿me estas preguntando que es lo que le hubiese contestado a Carly si no nos hubiese interrumpido Spencer?

Ellos se mirán, se estudián. Freddie parece nervioso. Por dentro se libra una batalla emocional. No sabe como se siente y no sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Sam parece tranquila. Es como si hubiese leido el guión y supiese que viene a continuación. Sabe como se siente y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿entonces...?

-entonces nada nerdazo.

-¿pero te gustó?

-mira tio ñoño, el beso, todo, fuimos bastante claros sobre eso. Solo para salir del hoyo.

-si pero respecto a la pregunta de Carly...¿te gusto el beso?

Sam respira hondo. Se imagina que por una vez es sincera. Se imagina que por una vez personaje y persona coinciden. Sam se lo imagina por un momento.

-para mi no significó nada. Fue un simple beso. Te lo di a ti como podia haberselo dado a Spencer por ejemplo. ¿acaso me vas a decir ahora que sientes algo por mi?-le pregunto mientras se reia.

-¡No! Solo te lo pregunto para sabes que contestarle a Carly si me lo vuelve a preguntar.

Cuando Freddie esperaba a Sam no sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar y no sabia que esperar. La conversacion ha terminado y el se ha quitado un peso de encima. Pero no se siente satisfecho. Ella se va, pero no sin antes darle un golpe en el pecho. Y por una extraña razón, Freddie siente como si le doliese más a Sam que a el.

-puedes decirle que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no vomitar.


	5. OMG

La gente adora a Carly Shay. Carly Shay adora a la gente. Ella se mueve perfectamente entre personas, relaciones y emociones. Es su medio natural, el cual comprende a la perfeccion. Tiene un instinto natural para conocer a las personas. Es por eso que Spencer le dijo que seria una mejor abogada que el.

Ella es muy buena ayudando a los demas con sus problemas. Tal vez porque los siente como propios. Por eso le gusta estar enterado de lo que le pasa a las personas cercanas a ella. Se enfada cuando le ocultan cosas. Como cuando sus amigos le ocultaron que se besaron.

Ellos le prometieron que no lo volverian a hacer. Puede que sea por eso que Carly se siente traicionada. Otra vez. Pero esta vez es distinto. No se trata de Freddie Benson. Sus sentimientos por el los ha tenido siempre bastante claros y el pareció comprenderlo tambien cuando cortaron. Tampoco se trata de Sam Puckett, aunque reconoce que le duele que le haya ocultado sus sentimientos todo este tiempo, pues se suponia que eran las mejores amigas, y se lo contaban todo.

No, Carly Shay se siente traicionada por si misma. Por su instinto en realidad. Se pregunta cómo pudo estar tan ciega. Se siente traicionada y sorprendida. Sorprendida de como pudo pasarsele cuando ahora le parece tan claro. Pero ahora lo comprende. Lo comprende todo, desde el principio. Y una vez más, se siente culpable de no haberlo sabido antes, y de no haber ayudado a sus amigos.

Su relación, piensa Carly, es como una guerra fria entre superpotencias. Un juego de indirectas, amenazas e insinuaciones sutiles. Cada uno sin salirse de su papel, por miedo a una catastrofe nuclear. Ella piensa en Freddie y en lo confundido que debe estar ahora, el nunca fue bueno leyendo la situación. Pero especialmente, piensa en Sam, en todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir este tiempo. En lo que ha sufrido por su culpa. Y no puede más que entristecerse. Si hubiese sido mas inteligente, si hubiese sabido captar lo obvio, las cosas podrían haber sido distintas. Mejores para todos.

Entonces es cuando el beso termina. Carly ya sabe que va a pasar. Se intercambian palabras que no escucha. Y luego ella se va, dejandole sorprendido y confuso. Ella parece que llora. Pero eso no le sorpende, pues sabe que ella nunca ha sido de piedra.

Carly camina por los pasillos, pensativa. Repasa la vida de sus amigos. Reinterpreta sus actos y palabras. Sonrie pensando otra vez en lo ciega que ha estado. Puede que hubiese podido ahorrar muchos celos, decepciones, disgustos y lagrimas a sus amigos si hubiese sido mas inteligente. Pero aun no es tarde. Ella es experta en el comportamiento humano, y por primera vez conoce el guión completo. Ahora Carly Shay sabe que hacer para enmendar sus errores.


	6. Perdi la cabeza

Carly sube en el ascensor junto a su hermano Spencer. Ellos hablan de lo que ha pasado. Estan felices por sus amigos. Despues de su beso el jefe de seguridad, emocionado, les dejo marchar. Pero ellos no tardaron en desaparecer. Spencer se pregunta donde se habran metido. Que importa, le contesta Carly sonriendo, estaran recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Y eso hacian. Nada más terminar se marcharon a la casa de Sam, la cual estaba desocupada. Sam nunca habia invitado a Freddie a su casa. Quizas porque se avergonzaba de ella. Ya va siendo hora de librarse de los complejos piensa ella. Se sientan en el sofa y hablan. Hablan de carne, hablan de amor, hablan de tecnologia y hablan de la vida. Pasan al dormitorio y dejan de hablar, al menos con palabras.

Se miran, se besan, se abrazan, se muerden, se acarícian, se susurran, se rien. Son felices. La función ha terminado, las caretas se han caido y ellos yacen juntos a modo de de epílogo.

Sam le tira del pelo. El se queja y se lo recrimina. Es algo a lo que estan acostumbrados, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez las cartas estan sobre la mesa. Freddie la mira a los ojos. Ella no le rehuye. No hay sentimientos ocultos. No hay palabras reprimidas. Por primera vez se sienten libres. Libres para empezar de nuevo.

Ellos reflejan su personalidad. Sam intenta dominar la situacion, Freddie preferiria llegar a una tregua amistosa. Ella es pura agresividad, el utiliza talante y maña para manejarla. Ella es segura de si misma, el es timido al principio. A Sam le gusta improvisar, Freddie es metodico. A ella le pierde su apetito voraz, el observa y experimenta. Son muy diferentes pero se complementan a la perfección, como en la vida misma.

Sam se acurruca junto a el. Se siente liberada. Por fin puede actuar sin miedo ni verguenza. Freddie le acaricia una pierna. Siente que por primera vez conoce a la verdadera Sam. El libro esta abierto completamente y el puede leerlo sin restricciones. El presente es maravilloso, pero el futuro lo es aun más. Tenues rayos de sol entran por la ventana y avisan la llegada de un nuevo dia, y de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.


End file.
